Valentine's Day
by iKate
Summary: Beckett "hates" Valentine's Day, but Castle changes her mind!  My first FF


Valentine's Day

This is my first fanfic, and since Valentine's Day is coming up, I thought why not do a V-day FF.  
Josh and Kate are not dating in this, and it's set after Knockdown.  
Note: I don't own Castle or anything.

It was Febuary 14th, the day Kate Beckett hated the most. It was a holiday that shouldn't really exist. Couples should show love for each other everyday, not just some holiday that businesses got most enjoyment out of. After all, all people did is buy chocolates that cost alot and flowers.  
The whole precinct was in the spirit of Valentine's Day. Jenny had come with Ryan to work, Lanie had been with Esposito all day.  
Kate glanced at her watch, it was already 1:30pm, and there was no sight of Castle. He probably had some huge Valentine's gift planned for her. She sighed and continued doing paperwork.  
"Aww, Beckett, you don't have a Valentine?" said a familiar voice - Castle's.  
She shook her head. "Nope, I hate Valentine's Day."  
"Why? Because your single?"  
"No, I hate the commercial part of it."  
"I still think it's because your single."  
"Nope."  
"I know it."  
"Shut up."  
"Make me."  
"You are so annoying!"  
"I can change your mind about Valentine's Day."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah really. Come to my loft at 8:30, wear something dressy. Maybe a short dress."  
"Pshh, short dress my ass. If I show up, I'll be wearing the most un-attractive thing you can imagine."  
"I find tight dresses very un-attractive."  
Kate rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.  
"Oh girl! You found your Valentine! Writer-Boy and Beckett sitting in a tree..." said Lanie.  
"Shut up." she said back.  
Kate suddenly realized that Castle was watching her do work over her shoulder. "Castle, go away. Please." she said, annoyed at him already.  
He moved to his chair on the other side of the desk.  
It had been three hours, it was now 4pm. The passed time was mostly in silence, except the rare remark about Valentine's Day from Castle. At every remark Kate had shushed him.  
Kate had finished all her paperwork, and there was no current case to work on, so she decided to go home early, which was fine with Captain Montgomery.  
At her apartment, she changed into jeans and a slightly loose grey tee before looking for something to eat for dinner. She finally gave up and ordered Chinese.  
After she ate, it was 6pm. Kate grabbed her iPod off the counter and put in the headphones. She closed her eyes and though about Castle's invitation to his loft.  
She grabbed her phone and called him.  
"Hi Beckett!"  
"Hi Castle."  
"Why are you calling? Can't stand an hour without my voice?"  
"No, I was wondering about the invitation you gave me to your loft. Is it a party or what?"  
"I don't consider my mother, Alexis and her boyfriend Ashley a party."  
That exact sentence made them both laugh for a second.  
"Okay, I'll be there."  
At 8, Kate took a cab to Castle's loft.  
Ding.  
Castle rushed to answer his door.  
"Ah, Detective Beckett, you look nice."  
She blushed slightly as he welcomed her in. Alexis waved from the kitchen, then went back to talking to her boyfriend.  
Kate stepped in the large loft, she glanced around. Castle wasn't lying, the only people were her, Castle, Alexis, Ashley, and Martha. It was warm in his loft, despite it being bitter cold and icy outside.  
"Hello dear!" Martha said to Kate.  
"Hi." she responded.  
She saw Castle motioning for her from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen to meet him.  
"What?" she said with a sigh.  
"You hungry?" he asked.  
"Oh god, I have a terrible feeling about this."  
"Good, because I made a big buffet of food." he said with a childish grin.  
Kate smiled at him, he was so adorable when he smiled like that.  
After they ate, watching a movie was in order.  
"You wanna watch Inception?" Castle asked.  
"Sure, Castle." Kate said. Everyone else agreed.  
"Oh, call me Rick please." he said while putting popcorn in the microwave.  
"Fine" she said with a small grin as they both walked back to the couch.  
Rick started the movie. He passed the popcorn to Kate. "God Rick, I can't eat anymore after you made that huge dinner!" she said with a laugh. Everyone laughed softly at her remark.  
"So, have I changed your mind about Valentine's Day?" Rick whispered. Kate nodded and kissed him on the cheek, then settle against his chest to watch the movie.  
After the movie was over, Rick turned on dance music. Kate stretched and yawned. "What are we doing?" she said. "Tradition!" he said while moonwalking past her. She laughed and started dancing randomly, along with Alexis, Ashley, but not Martha. She was too "fabulous".  
After a few songs, they all got tired and sat back down, laughing hard.  
Yes, this had to be the best Valentine's Day Kate had ever experienced. She smiled. Valentine's Day wasn't that horrible.  
Alexis went to bed, and Ashley went home. Martha went to bed as well.  
Kate and Rick were now the only ones awake in the Castle home. Snow was slowly drifting down, after all, it was Febuary.  
They both stood by the window, gazing at the lights, and snow.  
Rick pulled Kate into a tender kiss, the city lights illuminated the loft beautifully. Kate pulled away and smiled.

Did choo like it?  
:3 


End file.
